Ariadne Rice
Background Raised in Saint-Raphaël, France, Ariadne Rice (nee Calais) grew up in a prestigious magical neighbourhood located to the outskirts of the centre. Her parents, both purebloods were highly involved with the french society circuit and as such taught her daughter the necessaties of living and working within society. She attended Beauxbatons for her schooling and graduated with top marks that allowed her to be accepted into an Investigation position at the French Ministry of Magic. Whilst this was disapproved by her parents, she continued to work, attending social events as she was required to. After completing an Auror training course, she applied for the British Ministry of Magic Auror division and moved with her husband Richard Rice to the UK. Wand Ariadne is in possession of a 11 inch, Yew wand with a Hippogriff talon core purchased in Europe. Family On Board Family: Husband: Richard Rice Sons: '''Elliot and Nathaniel Rice (Twins) '''Godmother: Pandora Hofmann Brothers-in-Law: Christian Rice and James Rice Nieces: Tiffany Rice, Helena Rice and Theodora Rice Nephew: Tristan Rice Related through Marriage: Allisandre Rice School Years Ariadne entered Beauxbatons Academy of Magic as a first year and completed her education with top marks in her studies. Participating in limited sporting endeavours, she excelled in the Beauxbatons standards for high achievement in their studies and their attitude towards their superiors. Something that she found assisted with her life in the society circuit. Whilst she had limited interest in the male species that roamed the school, Ariadne preferred to keep to herself, and spoke very politely to those she required to. It was the group of friends that would make the difference in her life, those that she felt comfortable around and the others that helped her set up to become the person that she was. After a terribly confronting letter, Ariadne relied on those relationships to help pick up the pieces. Her best friend in the dormitories Aurelie playing the most important part. Adult Years Social: Having grown up in the frency society court, Ariadne was required quite frenquently to attend functions and engagements at the request of her mother and others that were of importance. Her choice to work as in the MLE was looked upon distainfully in the society rings but was something that Ariadne was good at and required of herself to keep things in balance. Ariadne is of the opinion that the more she fits in the less likely she is to be remembered, a fact that relies upon heavily. Career: Araidne entered the French Ministry of Magic as a graduate to undertake their testing procedures to become an Investigator in the Magical Law Enforcement squad. Preferring to stick to the background, her name was never listed with the high end cases althoguh she excelled in her job. After several years and after meeting the man who would soon become her husband, Ariadne applied to train as an Auror in the Frency Ministry of Magic and spent several years under their guidance before circumstances would have her transferring. Currently working as an Auror for the British Ministry of Magic, Ariadne uses her knowledge of the french customs to her advantage and prefers to work with the cold cases. Finding working for her younger brother-in-law James has also been somewhat of a learning curve voer her as she is not accustomed to having family such as that. Family: After marrying her husband, Richard Rice, the family lived in France in order for Richard to continue his career as a coach in the Quidditch world and for her to finish her training in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement in the French Ministry for magic. They have two boys Elliot and Nathaniel, identical twins reaching their toddler years. After much consideration and the move to London, it was decided that the boys would remain in France with Ariadne's parents and their nanny until the job and housing situation were set up to make the transition to living in a foreign country easier on them. Relationships She met her husband Richard Rice through a charity Quidditch match involving the team she was working with. Whilst she had no interest whatsoever in the rules or the actual sport of the game, she attended and refused to cheer for either side which caught the attention of Richard who was the coach at the time. Whilst she still has no interest in the sport that he loves, she is more than happy to argue about that as he makes fun of her own job and she loves him regardless. GP Involvement Quotes See also *Rice Family *Gold Pocket Watch Members Category:OMApedia A to Z Category:OMAdians Category:Silver Category:Pureblood Category:Beauxbatons Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Marriages Category:Rice Category:Old Families